


预谋

by 02seconds



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 03:42:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17459975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/02seconds/pseuds/02seconds
Summary: ABO 婚外情很短很短 可当脑洞看





	预谋

黄仁俊用无名指轻轻点着嘴唇，之后把唇膏收好放进包里。身后的男人走过来抱着他，抱歉地说：“我真的很想陪你去的，对不起啊老婆。”黄仁俊笑笑摸着男人的头，“没关系的，只是一个同学聚会，你忙你的。”男人亲了亲黄仁俊的手指，穿上外套急匆匆地出门了。  
黄仁俊重新把包打开，拿出蓝色的药剂，攥在手里思考了两秒，最终还是把它缩进了抽屉里。

“啊！什么嘛！你怎么才来！”黄仁俊刚进酒店就被李东赫逮到了，这么多年过去他还是这么咋呼。  
“不好意思啦，家里有事耽误了。”黄仁俊笑着坐下。说起来也是很久没和李东赫见面了，自从嫁人之后他的社交少了很多，那个人不是很喜欢他这群朋友。今天这局是李东赫组的，看着他元气满满的样子黄仁俊也挺开心的，“你和马克哥最近怎么样？”  
“你快别提了，我都要烦死了，这不是在准备婚礼吗，哎，头疼，现在是三天一小吵五天一大吵，这婚结不结得成还说不一定呢。”李东赫连连摇头，语气极不耐烦，却骗不过黄仁俊。他知道李东赫和李马克一贯如此，就这么别扭了快十年，迟早会结婚，再找不到能像他们这样容忍彼此的人了。  
黄仁俊玩着手里的杯子，“能吵架也是好事。”李东赫抬起头往左右看了一圈，才靠过来低声说，“他应该也会来的，听说从欧洲回来了。你俩多久没见了？”  
“得有五六年了。”黄仁俊好像还想说什么，却被突然吵闹的人声打断了。  
“李帝努！快来！”那边几个人围了过去，挡住了来人的脸。黄仁俊先是注意到了他的皮鞋，然后是黑色的大衣，驼色的高领毛衣也很适合他，那几个人寒暄完后走开了，终于黄仁俊看到了那张脸。他太熟悉了，虽然删除了照片，但他几乎每天在脑子里想一遍，这几年下来，李帝努睫毛的弧度黄仁俊都能精准记得。  
李帝努也感受到了远处的目光。他看过去，黄仁俊正对他笑，抬起手打着招呼。黄仁俊挥手的那几下，彻底搅乱了他的呼吸。黄仁俊眼角的笑意直接把他带回了学生时代。那个时候好多人追李帝努，李帝努眼里却只看得到每天放学后在银杏树底下画画的小画家，到处宣扬“我老婆完全是金手啊金手”，用死皮赖脸的方法抱得美人归。这对脸赞情侣在全校都很有名，没人不羡慕他们。那个时候他们和李马克李东赫也玩得很好，所有人都说这两对情侣搞不好会一起结婚。

黄仁俊在饭局中途溜了，跑到阳台上看雪。  
“我们真是好久没见了。”李帝努走到黄仁俊身边，手搭在栏杆上。  
“是啊。过得好吗？”这听起来太别扭了，陌生人也不至于如此尴尬。  
“挺好的。你呢？还没祝贺你结婚。”李帝努把眼睛看向别处。  
黄仁俊没有回答，气氛再次冻结，李帝努本想说那我先进去了，却在转身的瞬间注意到黄仁俊被冻红的手。“你还是这么怕冷，干嘛出来吹冷风呢。”他拉起黄仁俊的手，放在嘴边呵气。可黄仁俊的手并不冰，反而有点烫。黄仁俊一把抓住李帝努，艰难开口：“帝努啊…我有点不舒服…”  
李帝努摸摸他的额头，意外道：“你怎么在热潮期前还一个人出门？！”

李帝努把黄仁俊放到床上，翻着黄仁俊的包问：“你的抑制剂呢？”  
“我好像…忘带了…”黄仁俊的声音变得绵软无力，拖长的尾音让人听了心痒痒。  
“你等一下，我打前台电话…”李帝努在大冬天出了一身汗，两个旧情人这样待在一间屋子里无异于定时炸弹。  
“不，不用…帝努，你帮帮我…”黄仁俊说完这句难为情地把头埋进枕头里，夹紧了双腿，想缓解热潮期的难耐。  
李帝努进退两难，他想深呼吸，却被空气里香甜的信息素弄得脑袋发懵，这是他太熟悉的味道。他稳了稳走过去，轻轻安抚着黄仁俊：“要不然，我给你丈夫打电话让他来接你…”  
“不行！”黄仁俊猛的抬头，眼睛里已经有了泪水，“我不要他，不要…”他用脸去蹭李帝努的手，“我一分钟都不想和他待在一起，你怎么才回来…”  
李帝努像被当头一棒。

他摸着这具身体，他们还是那么契合，每一个弧度都刚好匹配。“仁俊啊，对不起，我也很想你…”李帝努吻上黄仁俊的嘴唇，两个人一贴上就分不开了，黄仁俊更是近乎啃咬着对方，他真的太想李帝努了，结婚后刚开始他也有试着去接受他的丈夫，可不久后他就知道这行不通，他甚至得想着李帝努的脸才能高潮。  
李帝努凭着记忆找到黄仁俊的敏感点，黄仁俊发出舒服的呻吟，他的手指甲深深嵌进李帝努的背部肌肉里，拉出一道道红痕。这样的感觉太久没有过了，黄仁俊像得到糖的孩子抱住就不肯松手。李帝努刚开始还小心翼翼忍着，却被那里面的温度点燃，发狠地进出，黄仁俊的叫声就是他的兴奋剂，做到最后黄仁俊体力消耗太多，只能轻声哼哼。

李帝努抱着黄仁俊，“我是不是乘人之危了。”  
黄仁俊舒服的躺在李帝努怀里，懒洋洋地说：“对啊，你这个坏人。”点了点李帝努的鼻子。他才不会告诉这个人，他早就确认过李帝努的航班，知道他已经回国，并且李东赫李马克的邀请他是绝对不会拒绝的。所以他联系了丈夫的情妇，对，他早就发现了那个被他丈夫藏在外面的omega，让她在同学会的晚上把他丈夫约出去，互帮互助嘛。  
这一切都是黄仁俊的预谋。

两个星期之后，黄仁俊收到一条信息：  
“我回国都安顿好了，短期内不会再走了。今天，有时间见面吗？”  
当然有，李帝努你知道的，我对你的邀请永远有时间。  
黄仁俊收拾好自己之后给丈夫打了个电话：“老公，我报了个陶艺班，今天第一天上课，晚上不回来吃饭，你也自己找地方吃饭吧。”

黄仁俊敲开203的门，看着那张他深爱的脸，扑进李帝努怀里：“晚上好！我的陶艺老师。”


End file.
